Auteur(e)s et personnages
by Zeugma412
Summary: La vie des auteures de fanfictions n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, surtout quand nos créatures n'en font qu'à leur tête. Histoire écrite pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma première publication sur ce site. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Alistair, Flûtiau, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 **.**

La vie d'une Auteure de Fanfiction n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille

ou

 _Quand nos créatures n'en font qu'à leur tête._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Bonjour, je suis Zeugma412.

Mais vous vous en doutiez, vu que je suis l'auteure de cette histoire.

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an tout pile que je publie sur ce site. Alors je me suis dit : il faut fêter ça !

Ah oui, fichue idée...

Donc...

Malgré la chaleur, j'ai quitté mon Midi natal pour rallier Paris, et, bien sûr, le dix-neuvième arrondissement où se trouve le Bar des Louchébems, lieu où passent la plupart de mes héros, à un moment ou à un autre.

 _J'vais leur faire une visite-surprise !_ _que j'me suis dit_.

Hé hé, j'vous vois venir. Vous vous dites : "Elle n'est pas cap d'aller au Bar des Louchébems puisqu'il n'existe pas ! C'est elle-même qui l'a inventé..."

Exact ! Et c'est pourquoi je _PEUX_ y aller.

L'immense bonheur des auteurs est de pouvoir accéder au monde qu'ils ont créé, aussi modeste soit-il.

De même que Tolkien pouvait se balader dans la Comté des Hobbits, que Hergé visitait le Château de Moulinsart à sa guise, que J.K. Rowling buvait des Biéraubeurres au Chaudron Baveur, moi j'allais, tirant la langue, vers mon bistrot rêvé, espérant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

A défaut de boisson fraîche, j'en ai été pour mes frais,

puisqu'en arrivant sur place un panneau me nargua :

 **"FERMÉ"**

 _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Nous sommes samedi, il devrait être ouvert..._

Eh ben non, le Bar était vide. Nulle âme en ces lieux, seuls quelques rais de lumière tapissaient le parquet.

 **.**

"Bon, ben je fais quoi maintenant, moi ? chouinai-je... je n'ai pas de solution de rechange."

Et puis la lumière jaillit d'une ampoule basse consommation. (je suis une auteure écolo-responsable.)

"Mais oui, Alistair... Il habite tout près d'ici, je vais aller le voir !"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour taper cette phrase sur le clavier, je me dirigeai vers l'immeuble où mon cher Minotaure avait son appartement.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le trajet fut exténuant, la chaleur était vive et je me liquéfiais comme un élève de Poudlard devant son Professeur de Potions. Malgré cela j'arrivai à destination, juste pour me souvenir que...

"Flûte, il habite au quatrième étage sans ascenseur, et comme je n'ai pas mon ordinateur portable, je ne peux pas changer la donne en l'expédiant au rez-de-chaussée !"

Bon, pas le choix, faut grimper...

Huit volées d'escalier plus tard, je touchai au but : une porte avec un discret "Alistair Dutoréador" plaqué dessus m'attendait.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette... aucun résultat.

Je réitérai... Pas mieux !

En désespoir de cause, je frappai du plus fort que je pouvais, ce qui vu mes muscles anémiques n'était pas grand chose... mais cela produisit de l'effet. J'entendis à l'intérieur une porte claquer, un objet tomber au sol et un juron incompréhensible - il valait mieux, d'ailleurs.

Et l'antre de la Bête s'ouvrit...

sur un Minotaure aux yeux injectés de sang, aux paupières coincées à mi-hauteur et au museau barbouillé de substances indéfinies, substances qui se retrouvaient aussi sur les maillot et short de Rugby qu'il portait, aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

" _Alistair ?!_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On croirait que tu as sauté à pieds joints dans une cuve de raisins en train de fermenter !

-Hrrrmm... Tiens, Zeugma, la personne que je souhaitais le moins rencontrer en ce moment !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- La liste serait trop longue... et pour répondre à ta question, tu es tombée juste : j'étais parti à Naxos rejoindre Dionysos pour faire la Teuf, et à la place on a fait un match de Rugby contre les Ménades. On a perdu et le gage, c'était de fouler le raisin à l'ancienne, avec les pieds.

\- Pauvre raisin, il n'a pas mérité ça !

\- Moi non plus. Je suis rentré il y a une heure et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à tomber dans les bras de mon pote Morphée... et ta venue l'a fait fuir !

\- Désolée mais je pensais qu'à dix heures et demie du matin, tu étais réveillé. Mais dis-moi : le Bar des Louchébems est fermé, où sont les autres ?

\- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Le samedi 13 août ?

\- Ouaip ! ce qui implique que lundi, c'est le quinze août. Les copains font le pont.

\- _**Hein ?!**_ Mais comment je vais faire pour ma prochaine fic' si personne n'est là ? J'ai besoin de certains personnages !

 **.**

Oh . la . phrase . malheureuse !

Alistair, qui jusqu'à présent était dans les vapes, focalisa brusquement.

Et je vous jure que c'est flippant quand c'est sur _vous_ que son attention se fixe. Son regard semblait regretter le fait que j'ai fait de lui un strict végétarien, autrement il m'aurait déjà transformée en casse-dalle.

"Attends, tu veux dire que t'es venue jusqu'ici pour nous enrôler dans tes délires, _**encore une fois ?!**_ "

\- Ben oui, j'y pensais. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai créés et qui vous utilise..."

Ma voix mourut à voir la tête d'Alistair : il était bouillonnant de colère, mais une colère froide, comme celles d'un certain Maître des Potions. Les pires qui soient, car elles éclataient par la suite en furie destructrice.

"Zeugmaaaa ?!

\- Oui ?" fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

C'est bien connu : quand les Minotaures de deux mètres trente parlent, les auteures d'un mètre soixante-dix les écoutent, et c'est ce que je fis, n'étant pas suicidaire. J'attendis sagement la suite .

Elle vint rapidement :

"Ouvre tout grand les pavillons de tes esgourdes ! Bien que tu nous ai créés, nous ne t'appartenons pas... ou plutôt, nous ne t'appartenons plus. Dès qu'un personnage OC naît dans une histoire, il prend son envol et casse les liens avec son auteur. Nemo, Lydie, Flûtiau et moi-même avons notre vie propre, maintenant. D'ailleurs, nous avons adhéré au SOCF !

\- A tes souhaits !

\- Hrrmm... le _**S.O.C** **.F !**_ Le Syndicat des OC de Fanfictions, qui vient en aide aux malheureux personnages martyrisés par leurs sadiques créatrices... si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Pas besoin d'avoir fait **Mat** ernelle **Sup** érieure pour comprendre : mes chers enfants de papier avaient pris leur envol, et je ne pourrais les inclure dans une future histoire que s'ils le voulaient bien. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du Minotaure : je crois qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais le fait de l'avoir transformé en taureau dans ma Fiction en cours...

"Oh, Alistair, ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît !

\- J'vais me gêner !

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu me pardonnes ?"

 **.**

La petite lueur qui s'alluma dans ses prunelles aurait dû m'alerter, mais il était trop tard.

"Hmm... il y a bien quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quand je suis rentré, tout à l'heure... _**FLÛTIAU !"**_

Je restais tétanisée, autant par le cri que par le barouf qu'il avait déclenché : un lourd cliquetis roula ses échos dans le couloir,

et je le vis.

Non pas le mignon Féli-Dragon nouveau-né, mais un jeune adulte tout en muscles et affichant soixante centimètres au garrot.

Au moins semblait-il heureux de me voir, _lui_.

Je le regrettais la seconde d'après, quand il me sauta dessus. Je ne sais ce qui craqua le plus : le mur derrière moi ou mes vertèbres.

"Il n'a pas fait sa tournée-pipi habituelle, poursuivit le Minotaure narquois en me tendant une laisse, accompagne-le !

\- Mais... mais, sous cette forme de Dragon il va provoquer une émeute !

\- Pas de problème, un Glamour va régler ça. _**Assamémèr !"**_

Et l'Hybride Féli-Dragon se transforma en chien : moitié Labrador pour la taille et moitié Caniche bigoudisé pour l'apparence.

"Allez, faites le trajet jusqu'au Grand Canal de la Villette et retour, ça devrait suffire. Bon trip à vous deux !"

J'eus à peine le temps de percuter que la laisse atterrit dans ma main et que je fus entraînée à grande vitesse dans l'escalier, dont les dernières volées furent faites à plat ventre.

Je n'en revenais pas : mes propres Créatures m'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Quand je raconterai cela à ma chère Fantômette, elle ne va jamais me croire...


	2. Poudlard

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : OC - Albus, Hagrid, Minerva et Severus.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre qui nous mène à Poudlard.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Auteur(e)s et personnages - Poudlard

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quarante minutes plus tard, l'improbable cortège que je formais avec Flûtiau revint au pied de l'immeuble.

La promenade s'était bien passée : le Féli-Dragon n'avait renversé que quatre poubelles, fait chuter trois pots de fleurs, ainsi que deux pots de peinture (sur moi, ceux-là) et avait mordu les fesses d'un représentant de l'ordre. La routine.

Je me retrouvai donc à crapahuter dans l'escalier, tirée par la catastrophe déguisée en caniche King Size, et la montée fut faite en un rien de temps. Au quatrième étage, la porte était restée ouverte : ce cher Minotaure pensait sans doute que je n'aurais pas la force de frapper. Ça n'en était pas loin.

"Alors, cette tournée-pipi ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Hrmmpf ! Ça s'apparentait à un parcours d'obstacle... et il n'y a pas eu que la petite commission. J'ai dû emprunter une Motocrotte à la Ville de Paris, sinon je ne m'en sortais pas."

Ma réplique le fit sourire.

\- Tu vois, Zeugma, c'est une illustration des responsabilités des Auteures.

\- Euuuuh... mais encore ?

\- C'est bien beau de créer des personnages, mais il faut voir plus loin : tous les petits détails qui font une vie courante, même fictive. Flûtiau est un Féli-Dragon, une espèce que tu as façonnée toi-même, mais aussi un être dont on doit s'occuper chaque jour. Cuisiner pour lui - entre parenthèses, la viande est hors de prix pour la Sauce Bolognaise - le distraire, le faire sortir le soir pour...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à cet aspect des choses. Tu... vous vous en sortez ?

\- A nous tous, oui. Le plus dur, c'est de gérer sa croissance ; tu ne nous as pas aidés en faisant de lui un être qui grandit.

\- Mais c'était logique, Alistair !... Enfant, je lisais beaucoup de Bandes Dessinées, et ça m'agaçait de voir que les héros ne vieillissaient pas, ou peu. Ce n'était pas comme dans la vie.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais le Neuvième Art est un cas à part. _Nous_ , personnages de papier, vivons comme nos créateurs : nous grandissons, nous aimons et nous remplissons notre déclaration d'impôts. Nous avons une vie normale... enfin, en dehors du temps où _vous_ avez besoin de nous pour un récit.

\- Ce qui nous ramène à mon problème, je me retrouve sans héros et - partant - sans histoire. J'aimerais pourtant écrire une fic sympa et la publier sur le Net."

 **.**

Soudain Alistair eut un éclat dumbledorien dans les yeux, du genre qui annonce une idée pas forcément géniale.

"Et si tu allais à Poudlard ?

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Oui. Je sais que leur Créatrice est en vacances sous les Tropiques, en ce moment. Tu pourrais rejoindre l'Ecosse et demander à Sev et aux deux vieux croûtons s'ils sont d'accord pour apparaître sous ta plume ?

\- Brillante pensée, cher Minotaure, mais Poudlard est l'oeuvre de J.K.R., pas de moi ! Je ne pourrais pas y accéder.

\- ... sauf si je t'aide.

\- Comment ?

\- Grâce à la Magie. _Ma_ Magie."

 **.**

C'était l'évidence même... et c'était très tentant ! J'acquiesçai : il nous expédierait en Ecosse, Flûtiau et moi. Pour le retour, je demanderai à un des Enseignants.

Toutefois, une chose devait être faite avant notre départ : me débarrasser de la peinture qui était tombée sur moi tout à l'heure.

"Des teintes Rouge et Or, soupira Alistair en lançant un _Evanesco_ , je suis sûr que notre ami à quatre pattes l'a fait exprès."

.

Cinq secondes plus tard, nous avions disparu

et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Forêt Interdite,

encerclés par une multitude d'Acromentules.

"Flûtiau ?

\- _Grow ?!_

\- Quand on reviendra, fais-moi penser à tuer Alistair."

Pour une fois, le jeune Hybride resta muet. Sans doute n'en pensait-il pas moins.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans une hutte, entre le château et la forêt._

L'occupant des lieux s'était pétrifié en entendant un cri à vous glacer le sang.

Il savait qu'une créature innocente avait payé de sa vie sa présence sous les arbres. La peur tenaillait l'homme, lui faisait craindre d'être la prochaine victime, car des craquements se rapprochaient de sa position.

"Hagrid ?!

\- _HAAAAAA !"_

Le concerné eut un haut-le-corps qui le déséquilibra, sa masse s'écroula derrière la table, et de là...

il put distinguer un Dragon très bizarre, Dragon qui semblait très content de le voir, _lui_.

"Oups ! Pardon de vous avoir fait peur."

Ah, et il y avait aussi une Dame.

"Qui... qui... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qui ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je suis la créatrice de Flûtiau. Vous vous souvenez de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh Merlin... c'est lui, là ?!

\- Ouaip ! En poils et en écailles. Evidemment, il a grandi depuis la dernière fois où vous l'avez vu."

 **.**

J'étais un peu troublée par la réaction du Demi-Géant. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas être apeuré au simple appel de son nom.

Il y avait Strangulot sous roche.

Mais je devrais résoudre cette énigme plus tard : les retrouvailles de l'Ecossais et du jeune Hybride étaient chaleureuses et faisaient plaisir à voir. Comprendre pouvait attendre.

"Alors, c'est après vous qu'en avaient les Acromentules ? finit par demander un Hagrid couvert de salive, j'ai cru qu'elles vous avaient dévoré.

\- On n'en est pas passé loin, mais elles ont stoppé leur progression vers nous...

\- Comment ?

\- Quand j'ai commencé à lire la recette des pattes d'araignées en brochette, à la Bolognaise. C'est un papier que j'ai toujours sur moi.

\- Et ça a suffi pour les éloigner ?

\- N... Non ! Mais j'ai eu une autre idée : j' ai menacé de leur faire avaler des Escargots de Bourgogne...

\- Oh !

\- ... froids.

\- _Ouch !_

\- Ils ont poussé un grand cri et l'instant d'après, plus un seul d'entre eux ne se tenait devant nous."

Hagrid hocha la tête. Même les Araignées géantes avait des limites qu'une Auteure pouvait facilement trouver... vu qu'elle les inventait dans la minute.

"Et votre chien - Crockdur, je crois - il n'est pas avec vous ?"

Le regard du Garde-chasse s'assombrit.

 _Mince, Zeugma, t'as gaffé ! Peut-être vient-il de le perdre ?_

\- Je ne l'ai plus.

\- _...?!_

\- Le Directeur a dit qu'il coûtait trop cher en croquettes. Alors je l'ai donné.

\- Ah... eh bien, au moins vous avez les animaux magiques pour vous tenir compagnie. Vous les aimez tellement."

 **.**

 _Euuuuuuhhh !_

J'eus l'impression d'avoir proféré la phrase la plus stupide qui soit,

car le demi-Géant me regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

" **Vous aussi, vous croyez ce que racontent les livres ?! Mais rien n'est vrai ! On ne m'a jamais demandé si je voulais** _ **vraiment**_ **être au milieu d'animaux.**

\- Mais...

\- J'y peux rien mais à part Flûtiau, ils me font peur, quelle que soit leur taille.

\- Même la petite araignée qu'il y a là, sur votre manche ?"

Hagrid blanchit à la vue de l'Arachnide, et soudain sauta au plafond de sa hutte.

 _Mazette, il a bondi plus haut qu'Alistair dans le grand collecteur d'eau de La Villette._

 **.**

Le toit qui ne tenait que par habitude - et sans doute quelque Sortilège - était soufflé.

Le Demi-Géant demeurait invisible.

Flûtiau gémissait et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer.

 _Bon, ça suffit comme ça !_

"Viens, mon vieux, lui dis-je, allons dans le château et mettons-nous en quête du Directeur. Lui devrait faire preuve de plus de maîtrise."

 **.**

Cette affirmation coupa le sifflet de mon compagnon à quatre pattes. Il semblait aussi peu convaincu que moi.

 **.**

* * *

Voilà ! Le prochain texte concernera Albus et Minerva et sera - littéralement - Rock and Roll. Severus sera dans l'ultime chapitre.


	3. Albus et Minerva

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : OC ; Hagrid, Albus , Minerva et Severus

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Nous sommes à présent dans le château et ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Auteur(e)s et Personnages - Albus et Minerva

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Atteindre les grandes portes fut facile.

Les franchir... éprouvant.

À cause du bruit qu'elles firent quand elles s'ouvrirent : un grincement plus fort qu'un hurlement de Banshee.

"Punaise, on croirait entendre le cri de désespoir de Grand-Père quand il n'y a plus de chocolat dans les placards !" fis-je, les oreilles assourdies.

Flûtiau connaissait aussi, mais lui, il l'entendait quand Alistair était en manque de Vodka maison. A chacun ses références.

 **.**

Nous étions dans les murs du château et il n'y avait personne.

Ben oui ! On était au mois d'Août, donc, pas d'élève, pas de Professeurs non plus - enfin, aucun de visible - et les Tableaux qui auraient pu nous renseigner étaient vides d'occupants, sans doute allés se bronzer la peinture à Miami ou Ibiza. Et comme la Carte du Maraudeur ne pouvait être téléchargée sur Internet, nous restions là, comme des ... , enfin, vous avez compris !

Comment allait-on faire pour rejoindre le bureau du Directeur ? Ce cher Albus ne viendrait pas au devant de nous, il ne devait même pas savoir que nous étions là. Allait-on devoir le traquer comme dans une chasse à l'homme, avec un chien policier ?

 _Hé, mais, j'ai beaucoup mieux !_

"Mon cher Flûtiau...

\- _Grow ?!_

\- ... ça te dirait de pister le Vieux Débr... euh, le Vieux Glucosé pour moi ?"

 **.**

Plutôt perplexe, le Féli-Dragon ne savait pas quoi répondre : je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir un vêtement du concerné pour qu'il puisse le renifler.

"Pas besoin ! Il te suffira de localiser la plus grande concentration de bonbons au citron du Château. Là où elle sera, Bubus sera aussi."

Ça faisait sens. Et Flûtiau partit comme une flèche.

Et je me retrouvais plantée comme une idiote, car je n'avais pas remis la laisse au Féli-Dragon.

Heureusement le jeune Hybride, plus intelligent que sa Créatrice, s'aperçut vite qu'il était seul et revint sur ses pas.

Brave petit, va !

Ça méritera une double ration de Sauce Bolognaise, quand on rentrera.

 **.**

 **.**

Après un nombre incalculable de marches - _Grrr, je hais les escaliers !_ \- nous arrivâmes devant l'endroit où la Gargouille officiait pour garder l'entrée du Bureau de Dumbledore.

Où elle aurait dû être,

car point de statue, et l'accès aux escaliers était libre.

 _Bon, ça m'évitera d'énumérer tous les bonbons que je connais. Allons-y pour la grimpette finale !_

Je frappais à la porte, un grognement me parvint : aucune possibilité que ce soit mon estomac, alors...

nous entrâmes.

Et quel spectacle, mes Aïeux !

La pièce était remplie de paquets de bonbons au citron.

Il y en avait partout !... Sur les étagères, dans les tiroirs, le long des murs, sur le bureau bien sûr, accrochés au perchoir de Fumseck, suspendus au dehors des fenêtres et - last but not least - débordant des Toilettes. J'étais sûre que Bubus devait faire attention quand il tirait la chasse : certains devaient tomber et boucher les canalisations.

Et d'ailleurs, il était où, le susnommé ?

Je parvins à le localiser : il était dans son fauteuil et, franchement, pas dans la meilleure forme. Com-plè-te-ment-à-plat !

Sérieux, si j'avais eu une pompe à vélo sous la main, je l'aurais branchée où je pouvais sur le Directeur Raplapla. Et j'aurais fait comme les Shadocks.

"Comment êtes-vous entrée ? fit le Ratatiné, la Gargouille aurait dû vous en empêcher.

\- Peut-être, mais elle n'était pas là.

\- Oh mince, c'est vrai,

elle est en R.T.T. !"

Cette grande énigme résolue, je laissai mon regard muser sur le décor. Y'a pas à dire, le jaune dominait, plus que le rouge.

"Eh ben, vous avez du stock pour toutes vos années en tant que Directeur, fis-je.

\- Hmmrrf ! Tout ira à mes successeurs.

\- _... ?!_

\- En fait , je n'aime pas les bonbons au citron."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **"Warning, warning, warning : le scoop du siècle ! Albus Dumbledore n'aime pas les bonbons au citron !"**_

Quel Psycho Trip ! Je m'étais prise pour Rita SKeeter. Heureusement, Flûtiau me mordit et je revins aussitôt à mon état normal, c'est-à-dire à celui de barjot incurable.

"Mais alors, ça doit vous rendre malade, la présence de tous ces bonbons ?!

\- Si ce n'était que de leur présence, je m'en accommoderais, mais je suis tenu par contrat avec J.K.R. à en ingérer régulièrement.

\- A quelle fréquence ?

\- Chaque fois que quelqu'un lit un des sept livres de la série.

\- Ouille !

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. A ça, il faut ajouter les fanfictions.

\- Oh misère !

\- Vous imaginez l'état de mon estomac ?"

Mouais, tapissé de trous.

"Alors que moi, ce que j'aime, ce sont les saucisses de chorizo avec du Wasabi.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

\- Oui mais j'en ai marre, maintenant ! Tout le monde ici me surveille et me dit ce que je dois faire, je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre : Hagrid me suspecte d'avoir de la sympathie pour les Arachnides et cherche la petite bête, Flitwick suspecte que je ne suis plus à la hauteur; Poppy voudrait que je me contente de viande maigre et de haricots verts aux dîners dans la Grande Salle et Minerva...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, notre gentille Minerva ?

\- _**Gentille, elle ?!"**_

Il m'agrippa brusquement le bras, et ses doigts semblaient fait d'acier.

" **Mais elle est tout sauf gentille, la Féline fêlée !** Il lui manque des cases et même le casier. Elle m'espionne, soudoie les Elfes de Maison, s'arrange pour croiser ma route plus souvent qu'à son tour. C'est tout juste si elle ne me saute pas dessus. Elle... elle me veut.

\- Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes homosexuel ?

\- Co... comment savez-vous ?

\- Oh, J.K.R. l'a reconnu elle-même.

\- Mouais !... Quoi qu'il en soit, _elle_ n'est pas au courant, ou ne veut pas en tenir compte, et elle a un atout : elle connait mon secret.

\- Lequel ? Vous en avez tellement.

\- Je mène une double vie.

\- Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous avez un petit ami dans le monde moldu ?

\- NON !... et j'en ai plusieurs chez les Moldus, si vous voulez tout savoir. Non. Mon secret est tout autre."

 **.**

Étrangement regonflé par ses mots, le vieux Sorcier fila vers un mur exempt de bonbons et pressa une moulure : un compartiment bien caché s'ouvrit,

et à l'intérieur, une merveille,

Une guitare Stratocaster.

Albus sortit l'instrument avec révérence, comme s'il portait le Saint Graal, et pour lui, sans doute était-ce le cas. Ses yeux brillaient d'un amour sans borne.

"Depuis la fin des années soixantes, je suis le chanteur et guitariste d'un groupe de Blues-Rock.

\- Laissez-moi trouver... ZZ Top ?

\- Oui ! Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Oh... la barbe, sans doute."

Ajoutant à ça les lunettes de soleil et la tenue bûcheron, je n'eus aucun mal à l'imaginer dans le groupe.

.

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce cher Bubus avait un jardin secret que jamais personne n'avait soupçonné, du moins jusqu'à présent. Et ses dernières phrases revinrent à ma mémoire.

"Vous avez dit que Minerva connaissait votre Alias. D'accord, mais que compte-elle faire de cette information ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et ça m'inquiète. Avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout."

Et comme pour donner corps à ses craintes, un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers, un pas qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois félin et décidé.

Et elle apparut : lunettes noires, bandana, blouson de cuir et Jean moulant, sans oublier les Santiags. Il ne manquait que _**Born to be wild**_ en fond sonore pour parfaire le tableau.

Au lieu de ça, on n'entendit que les gémissements d'Albus, le rire nerveux de Fumseck, celui inextinguible de Flûtiau et l'absence du mien. J'étais sur _Pause_.

 **.**

Sans nous regarder, la nouvelle Minerva s'avança vers le bureau.

"Alors, mon cher Albus, obsession de mes nuits... peut-être allons-nous pouvoir discuter, maintenant... ou plus ?"

Et l'on voyait bien que la discussion arrivait en fin de liste.

C'en fut trop : le Phénix tomba dans les bonbons au citron,

Flûtiau et moi aussi,

sans plus d'originalité.

 **.**


	4. Severus

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Peresonnages : OC - Albus, Minerva et Severus.

Correction : Fantomette34.

* * *

Quatrième et dernière partie de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Auteur(e)s et Personnages - Severus

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _ **Attention Bubus, j'arriiiive !"**_ cria Mac Go Go,

... et elle utilisa l'espace devant le bureau pour prendre de l'élan : tout à fait comme ces Rock Stars qui sautent dans le public qui s'empresse de les soutenir.

Elle avait oublié un détail.

Elle n'était pas une Rockeuse, elle n'avait plus vingt ans (ni même cinquante, hin hin !) et elle n'était pas dans une salle de spectacle. Ce qui fit _**que...**_

Premièrement : son saut-en-longueur-par-dessus-un-bureau n'entra jamais dans le Livre des Records ou dans le palmarès des Jeux Olympiques, vu qu'elle accrocha le bord avec ses Santiags. ( _ **Mordu !**_ )

Deuxièmement : ce faisant, son corps opta pour un Salto avant pas du tout contrôlé qui s'acheva sur le Ratatiné allergique au citron. Il y eu un _Craaac !,_ un _Pffiuuuu !_ et après ça plus rien, comme ces secondes irréelles qui suivent un accident ou une catastrophe.

Troisièmement : à peine revenus à la conscience nous pûmes constater, Fumseck, Flûtiau et moi que, justement, il n'y avait pas de troisièmement.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?" demandai-je au Féli-Dragon.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil aussi snapien que dubitatif, puis secoua la tête : les deux antiquités avaient l'habitude, ils s'en remettraient.

"Rassurez-vous, fit Fumseck d'un ton désabusé, leur contrat leur interdit toute action qui risquerait de les blesser réellement. Les assureurs ne suivraient plus, sinon... Ils vont se relever !

\- Sûr ?

\- S'ils veulent continuer à toucher un pourcentage sur les ventes des sept Harry Potter... oui !"

J'étais vaguement déçue. Même les coups de folie étaient mesurés, un comble !

.

L'esprit au fond des chaussettes, notre Trio recula en direction de la porte.

J'en avais marre, je voulais repartir. Maintenant je pouvais le dire, je n'aurais jamais dû venir : l'envers du décor était bien trop déprimant.

"Hé, vous n'entendez pas comme un bruit ? hasarda Fumseck

\- C'est l'estomac de Flûtiau qui gronde, il est en manque de Sauce Bolognaise.

\- Non non, c'est plus subtil que ça !... Comme une fermeture à glissière qui aurait des ratées."

Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, le Phénix avait raison : un craquement continu parcourait le bureau sans que nous puissions dire d'où il venait exactement. Pas des murs, pas du parquet, pas du bureau lui-même ; ne restait que...

" _ **Nom de Zeus, le plafond !"**_

A l'audition du cri, la lézarde qui progressait insidieusement passa la surmultipliée et en envahit la surface. Le plafond, donc - le faux plafond en réalité - se déchira et de ses entrailles surgirent...

des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons au citron, que les Elfes avaient entassés là parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de place où les mettre.

 **.**

"AVALAAAANCHE !" hurlai-je en me précipitant vers les escaliers, où les deux Créatures se trouvaient déjà. (ils sont réactifs, les bougres !)

Encore une fois, le silence, et ce constat : la pièce autrefois vaste et ordonnée était remplie de petites boules jaunes, sur trois mètres cinquante de hauteur.

"Ça, c'était pas prévu ! chevrota l'emplumé.

\- Mais comment va-t-on les retrouver là-dedans ? Ils n'ont pas leur ARVA.

\- J'sais pas. C'est pas dans l'scénario !"

 **.**

Eh ben, on était dans une drôle de mélasse ! Fumseck radotait tel un disque rayé et nous ne savions que faire,

à moins que...

"Hé, le volatile, est-ce qu'il y a un autre Prof' dans le château ?

\- Heu... oui, Snape, dans son laboratoire.

\- Parfait ! Va quérir ce cher Cachottier et dis-lui que c'est une urgence.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? On peut très bien se passer des pré-retraités, et...

\- **Vas-y tout de suite !"**

 **.**

Il faut reconnaître une chose aux Phénix, ils sont rapides ; ils feraient fureur en tant que livreurs de Pizzas. Celui de Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à la règle et après trois secondes et demie, apparut devant Flûtiau et moi la silhouette familière vêtue de noir.

Euuuhhh !

"Non mais c'est _quoi_ ce bazar ?!" fis-je.

Il y avait de quoi sauter au plafond - ah flûte, y'en a plus ! Notre cher Potionniste que l'on attendait dans ses robes sombres ne pouvait plus être qualifié de quasi-sosie de Dark Vador.

La raison ?

 _Les_ raisons étaient sur le tissu : des dizaines de petits rectangles, ou autres formes géométriques, contenant des réclames.

Severus Snape était devenu un espace publicitaire ambulant, la version moderne des hommes-sandwichs.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Il y avait :

 **.**

"Chez Fleury et Bott,

ça me botte,

pour l'univers

des manuels scolaires"

 _Classique._

 ** _._**

ou alors

"Mettez dans le mille

avec le Nimbus 2000 !"

 _Pas très original, mais percutant._

 ** _._**

Les autres étaient un peu plus inattendus.

 **.**

"Le Ministère recrute des briseurs de sorts

pour ouvrir le coffre du Ministre de la Magie :

il s'est trompé dans ses formules."

 **.** _Encore ?_

 ** _._**

"Chauve-Souris Patronus désespérée

recherche le Sorcier qui a brisé son cœur.

S'adresser bureau des Enquêtes Internationales."

.

 _Oooh, Sweetie a toujours du chagrin !_

 ** _._**

Etc, etc... je les lus toutes. Même la dernière annonce, qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Flûtiau et moi.

"Si vous passez à Paris,

allez manger au Bar des Louchébems,

Trois Merlins au guide des Restaurants de la Capitale."

C'était vraiment... complet !

 **.**

"C'est... commençai-je,

\- Quoi ? Extravagant ? Incroyable ? fit la voix de velours que nous connaissions tous, je vous sens... troublée ?!

\- Plutôt confuse. Je ne pensais pas que...

\- ... j'aurais besoin de faire ça ? Si, hélas !

Les ingrédients de potions sont hors de prix, et ce n'est pas avec le salaire que me donne Albus que je pourrais les acheter."

 _Oups, on l'avait oublié, le Dirlo !_

"Dites, ce dernier et Minerva sont coincés là-dessous. Pouvez-vous faire..."

... _quelque chose_ resta dans ma gorge. L'Evanesco du Potionniste régla le problème : il n'y avait plus rien dans le bureau.

"Hem... Professeur ?

\- _**Quoi !**_

\- Vous avez _aussi_ fait disparaître Albus et Minerva.

\- J'ai tout envoyé dans le Lac. Débrouillez-vous pour les récupérer !"

 **.**

Horrifiés, Fumseck et Flûtiau se ruèrent au secours des vieux Sorciers, et je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre quand une grande main m'agrippa.

"Oh non, vous, vous venez avec moi ! Nous avons à parler, tous les deux."

Et le Sombre Sorcier me guida vers ses quartiers par des chemins pas toujours faciles à prendre. Et plus la destination approchait, plus il semblait devenir coléreux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

J'eus l'explication à peine étions-nous dans son laboratoire :

"Alors, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré, ça vous amuse de faire de moi quelqu'un de gentil dans _vos_ histoires ?"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Si un quelconque Sorcier avait vu mon visage, il aurait cru que j'imitais le Strangulot hors de l'eau : j'étais... sidérée.

"Quoi ?! Ça vous chagrine ?" fis-je.

Sa figure s'empourpra et je craignis un instant qu'il ne pète un vaisseau.

" _ **Mais c'est une catastrophe pour moi !**_ hurla-t-il, _**Je suis un authentique méchant. Les mièvreries, merci bien ! Et vous, vous**_..."

\- Moi quoi ?

\- ... **vous rajoutez de la guimauve à toutes les lignes**.

\- Quand même pas !

\- **Mais presque. Bientôt, je le sens, je vais me retrouver avec femme et enfants**.

\- Hé, c'est une idée !

\- Arrêtez, fit-il un ton plus bas, vous me rendez malade. Et encore, vous n'êtes pas la pire des Auteures de Fanfictions. Il y en a qui me mettent dans des situations impensables. Comme faire de moi un homosexuel et d'avoir une romance avec Harry Potter. **Non mais, vous** _ **imaginez ?!"**_

Et c'était reparti !

Il était vraiment mal, ça se voyait, et je pouvais le comprendre : comme Hagrid et Albus, il était prisonnier de multiples rôles qui ne lui convenaient pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour lui, juste tenter de le calmer. S'il pouvait dormir...

 _Hé oui, la bonne idée !_

"Professeur, vous avez de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

\- Le flacon derrière vous, murmura-t-il, calmé, vous faites des insomnies ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave : pendant ce temps, j'imagine mes histoires. Et de toute façon, le somnifère n'est pas pour moi, mais pour vous.

\- Vous croyez que le sommeil réglera mes problèmes ?

\- Non, mais ça vous fera du bien. Prenez-le s'il vous plaît, Professeur.."

Je ne sais si ce fut la lassitude ou le fait d'avoir dit "s'il vous plaît" qui fit pencher la balance, mais il accepta le flacon et le but. Morphée le prit dans ses bras et hop ! En une seconde, L'Homo Snapiens se transforma en Homo Ça Pionce, apaisant ses traits.

 **.**

Je le laissai sur le canapé, près du feu qui s'était réveillé de lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Flûtiau inquiet que je rassurais aussitôt : tout allait bien.

"Je vous promets, Professeur, glissai-je à l'endormi, que je mettrai un peu de malice dans ma prochaine fic vous concernant. Vous le méritez, en compensation de tout ce que vous subissez."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le retour chez moi fut rapide et un peu mélancolique. Ce que j'avais appris - ce que j'avais compris - tournait dans ma tête **:**

Les personnages avaient leur propre vie, leur propre personnalité et les Auteures les ignoraient le plus souvent. Et parfois, l'imagination s'emballait...

Ça arrivait à tou(te)s, moi la première.

Au moins avais-je la chance d'avoir d'excellents garde-fous : Flûtiau, Alistair...

et aussi ceux de Poudlard.

Ils ne se gêneraient pas pour me botter les fesses ; le _**SOCF**_ aussi, étant un Syndicat très puissant.

Donc, mollo sur le délire.

 **.**

Et en parlant d'OC, d'ailleurs...

" _ **GROOOWWW !"**_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire ! Quand je suis retourné dans le Midi, j'ai emmené Flûtiau avec moi. Je le garde pendant une semaine.

Il y a juste un problème.

Comme je ne suis pas une Sorcière, eh bien, je ne peux pas lui mettre un Glamour.

 **.**

Je sens que la tournée-pipi de ce soir va être Rock and Roll.


End file.
